Halo Play Series!
by xXxHurtxXxSoulxXx
Summary: This is an old fanfiction, i wrote them when i first heard they had postponed the date of when Halo 2 was to come out. . .Looking Back. LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE! of course!
1. Part 1

**Halo Play: Part 1**

Master Cheif: TISHNA! YOU GONNA DIE FOR THAT!

Jackel 1+2: Have Mercy! plz! (crapping their pants)

Master Cheif: DIE! Blows up jackel 1

Jackel 2: Plz spare me. im begging you! I'll be your servent! What ever you want! wetting him self

Master Cheif: What ever I want?

Jackel 2: Yes anything.

Master Cheif: I order you to DIE! throws granade

Jackle 2:NOOOOO!blows up and dies

Master Cheif: Time to kill some more covie. gets out granade and walks away

TOO BE CONTINUED. . . .


	2. Part 2

**Halo Play: Part 2**

Master Cheif: You die for what you did you hunter.

Hunter: HA! lets see you kill me. im full of surprises.

Master Cheif: So am I!

Hunter: You will be the one to pay for killing the two jackels.

Master Cheif: Its not my falt you didnt release Halo 2 when people where waiting for it.

Hunter: YOUR GOIN DOWN! runs torwards master cheif

Master Cheif: NO YOUR GOIN DOWN! runs torward hunter

Marine: What did you say Master Cheif? The Hunter and Master Cheif Stop

Master Cheif: I wasnt talking to you.

Marine: Oh cause i swear i thought i heard you say you where going to become friends with the covie. Hunter and Master Cheif look at eachother with confused faces

Hunter: (whispering) Is he ok?

Master Cheif: (whispering back) he has a hearing disorder. If you say bye he thinks you say hi.

Hunter:(whispering) what if you say hi.

Master Cheif:(whispering) i.. i dont know. give it a shot.

Hunter: HI

Marine: AHHHHH! THE COVIES ARE GOING TO TURN ME INTO A TICKING TIME BOMB! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

HUNTER: Odd.

Master Cheif: I know. I dont even know how he got in the marines.

Hunter: what were we doing again?

Master Cheif: You were going to let me kill you so i could get my revenge.

Hunter: Oh. OK. turns around My spine is my weakest point.

Master Cheif: Ok Shoots in the spine

Hunter: WAIT A MINU FEELS SHOT AND DIES

Master Cheif: Ha ha loser.

Marine: AHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

Master Cheif: Poor guy. Shoots Marine I think you have had enough.

TOO BE CONTINUED. . .


	3. Part 3

**Halo Play: Part 3**

Master Cheif: you cant run or hide from me!

Marine 1: throws up i dont think i should have had chef's special.

Marine 2: I had a turkey dinner. what about you master cheif.

Master Cheif: ( wasnt listening) DIE BITCHES!

Marine 1: throws up

Marine 2: Dont eat dead bitches! they maybe poisonous.

Master Cheif: I had meatloaf! IM busy dont bother me again!

Marine 1: YES THROWS UP MA'AM

MARINE 2: COVIE!

MASTER CHEIF: SHOOTS COVIE HES DEAD. THERES 1 MORE.

GRUNT: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST WET MYSELF. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MASTER CHEIF: FIRE!

MARINE 1: THROWS UP ON GRUNT

MARINE 2: GROSS

GRUNT: YUCK! ILL GET YOU FOR THAT GOES AROUND WALL AND GETS ON THEIR LEVEL DIE

MASTER CHEIF: DIE BITCH KILLS GRUNT

MARINE 1+2: LETS GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE MARINE 1 THROWS UP AGAIN

MASTER CHEIF: LETS GO KILL SOME MORE!

TOO BE CONTINUED. . .


	4. Part 4

**Halo Play: Part 4**

Master Cheif: its your turn to die!

Elite 1: Your destruction is the will of the gods.

Elite 2: We will not fail to a human

Master Cheif: Your destruction is the will of me and i never fail.

Elite 1: We will be the victors.

Elite 2: You can not escape

Master Cheif: points to the corner Look its one of your gods!

Elite 1+2: turns and bows to the corner Oh mighty one. Please witness the death of this human.

Master Cheif: Made you look. Bye Bitches! throws garnade

Elite 1+2: What! NOOOOOO! Blows up into peices

TOO BE CONTINUED. . .


	5. Part 5

**Halo Play: Part 5**

Master Cheif: Ive got you mother fuckers now!

Grunt one: Ha ha. didnt hear a damn thing master cheif just said

Grunt two: NO, we have you now.

Elite: Your distruction is the will of the gods!

Master Cheif: thats your gods, my will is you distruction.

Grunt one: Ha ha! still not listening

Master Cheif: heh heh heh, you didnt know that I am the person who can screw up your mind.

Grunt two: Well if you do, just to let you know, points to grunt one his mind is already screwed up.

Master Cheif: who did my bidding on him.

Grunt one: Ha ha screwed up in his mind and cant hear a damn thing

Elite: You did when you popped out of nowhere and scared him so much he shit in his armor

Master cheif: so thats that horrible smell?

Elite: yes, it is.

Grunt one: Ha ha.

Master Cheif: Im getting sick of that! shots Grunt one

Grunt one: ha... ha...falls died

Elite: thank you, since you killed him, we will kill ourselves as your reward.

Grunt two: yes. We will do that.

Master Cheif: Before you go. DIE BITCHES! throws two plasma granades

Elite: You did not just call us... AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Grunt two: WWWWWEEEEEEE!

TOO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Part 6

**Halo Play: Part... well, really the last part.**

Master Chief: Good Work Men. They finally came out with Halo 2.

Marine 1 + 2 : HURRAY!

Master Chief: Marine 2 you dont get to go to the Halo 2 party.

Marine 2: THATS NO FAIR

Marine 1: Na Na Na Na Na!

Master Cheif: I wouldnt be doing that if i where you. you don't get to go ether. (to marine 1)

Marine 1: uh. whose hosting this party anyway!

Cortana: I am.

Marine 1: in shock you. . you are!

Marine 1 + 2 in shock

Cortana: yup.

Marine 2: How come we don't get to go.

Cortana: I dont think you deserve to be one of the first people to play my halo 2 special collector's edition.

Master Cheif: Cortana? when is the party again?

Cortana: Nov. 20th to the 21st. Its an over night party.

Marine 1 + 2: upset shes a bitch.

Cortana: i wouldnt do that if i were you teleports them up side down

Marine 1 + 2: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SMACKCRACK

Master Cheif: I think you may have broken their legs Cortana.

Cortana: They deserved that!

THE END


	7. SPOILERS Master Chief Bio!

Bio: Master Chief

Real Name: John

Spartan number: 117

Naval number: 45812

UNSC project: Spartan 2.

Age: when he was taken away from his parents 6 years-old year: 2517. When he was highly skilled and trained: 15 but looked 18, year: 2526.

History: He had to watch his best friend Sam die in an explosion. He had to watch the rest of his friends get killed by the covie. He was but in the cyrocronic sleep so he was could not grow old.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't make it that long, It was my first one so. . . yea. . . Well, until next time!**


End file.
